Truth or Dare Divergent Style
by IHeartUCato
Summary: REPOST Everyone loves a good game of truth or dare, right? Well join our favourite and not-so-favourate characters from Divergent in their game!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, I'm reposting this since it was deleted! I will be posting everyday because I have to change things about it, so don't get all upity about it, just be glad I'm reposting. Secondly, if I get enough reviews about it, I _might _add extra chapters. Emphasis on _might_. Anyways, please re-enjoy this story, and leave a review!**

**I own nothing except the reactions and some made up stories.**

"Caleb!" I shout when I see my brother. Today's my first visiting day as an official Dauntless member, and my brother an Erudite member.

"Beatrice! It's so nice t see you!" Caleb says when he reaches me.

"You're staying all day, right?" I ask him with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, why?" He asks. That's my brother, always curious. Well at least now that he's not pretending to be Abnegation.

"I'll show you." I tell him mischievously dragging him to dragging where Christina and I agreed that everybody will meet for our little... game.

When we get there, Christina had managed to drag Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Will, Al and... Peter here. "Tris, you took forever!" Christina says before looking Caleb over. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother, Caleb." I tell everybody.

"Whoopdeedoo." Peter says sarcastically.

I glare at him. "Why are you even here? You hate all of us."

He shrugs "There's nothing better for me to be doing."

I look at Christina who also shrugs.

"That's Christina, Uriah, Will, Al, Peter, Zeke, Four and Peter." I say pointing to everybody in turn.

"Okay! Let's play!" Christina says excitedly.

"What exactly are we playing?" Caleb says sitting down as far away from my friends as possible.

"Truth or dare." Tobias tells him wrapping his arm around me and earning a glare from my brother.

Caleb looks really uncomfortable and then Will sits down next to him telling him something quietly. Whatever it was, it calmed him down a lot. "Okay, so what happens if we don't want to do a truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Uhh..." Christina says thinking about it.

"How about they have to take off a piece of clothing." Peter says with an evil grin.

"Sure." Zeke says with a shrug. "But it has to be a piece of clothing, not just a sock or shoe."

"Okay!" Wow, Christina is _really _excited to play this. I think I should be scared. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Uriah shouted. He looked at everyone for a second. "Caleb. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh... truth." Caleb says. He still doesn't really trust anyone here and, well, we're Dauntless.

"Awww, you're no fun." Uriah says pouting. He thinks for a second. "What's the worst thing you did in Abnegation?"

"One time I needed to finish a project for school so I..." Caleb looks down at his feet before mumbling something too quiet to hear.

"Excuse me?" Uriah asks. "I didn't quiet catch that."

Caleb sighs. "I 'borrowed' a laptop from the school." He stole a laptop?

Christina raises an eyebrow at him. "You stole a laptop from the school?"

He nods. "I brought it back though!" Everyone just stares at him for a second. "Okay! Four, what's your real name?" He asks taking the attention from him.

Tobias removes his arm from me and takes his shirt off. "I'm not answering that." He states when everyone just looks at him. "Peter, truth or"

"Dare." Peter states before Tobias even finishes asking.

Four smirks. "I dare you to go up to the first girl that passes by and sing 'What Makes You Beautiful' to them."

Peter glare at him but moves to the doorway.

Just then Lauren walks past and Peter starts belting out:

"_You're insecure,  
don't know what for,  
you're turning heads when you walk through the doo-_OW!"

That's how far he got before Lauren punched him in the jaw and walked off. We all burst out laughing.

Peter glares at all of us and then he grins. "Tris. Truth or Dare?"

**A/N- So, there's chapter one again. For the record, I put the reason for the previous deletion of this story on my profile if you want to know why. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- A couple of you asked why I deleted the original. So I'm telling you again, I didn't, FanFiction did.**

**I don't own anything. **

I look at Peter with his evil smirk. "Truth." I tell him, which gets a chorus of boos.

"Tris, you were the top ranked initiate! Truth's lame!" Uriah complains to me.

"Hey! I picked truth!" Caleb says.

"But you're not Dauntless." Uriah tells my brother.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like being thrown over the chasm today." I snap. "What's my truth?"

"If you could date any of the guys in this room, that isn't Four or your brother, who would it be?" He asks still grinning.

I look at all the guys in the room. Four looks really amused, yet also seems kinda anxious for my answer. "Uhh... Uriah." I say.

"What?" says Peter. "Don't get me wrong, I hate you, but I'm a sexy beast! How could you choose him over me!"

"Well, I couldn't choose my boyfriend, I hate you, Will's with Christina and Al, you know why." I state. "And so it was between Uriah and Zeke, and I don't really know Zeke. So."

"Yeah, in other words, I'm so much better than all of you." Uriah says smugly. I roll my eyes at him.

"I don't need to beat him up, do I?" Tobias whispers in my ear making me smile. I shake my head as my answer. "Um... Zeke! Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I have guts unlike _someone._" He says jokingly.

"Sing the F.U.N. song and have it broadcast all over the Dauntless compound." I tell him smiling at the image in my head.

"I'd do it, but how are we going to broadcast it?" He asks.

"Done!" Caleb exclains after messing around with a laptop. "Here's how. On the count of three, I'm going to hit record, and what you say will be broadcasted."

Zeke narrows his eyes at Caleb, then at me. "Fine. But I'm singing Plankton's version."

"Alright then. One. Two. Three." Caleb counts down, and then hits the record button.

_F is fire that burns down the whole town._

_U is for uranium- BOMBS!_

_N is for no survi-vors._

_Down here in the deep blue sea!_

Zeke finishes and Caleb stops the recording. We all burst out laughing.

"Hey," Zeke says grinning. "Planktons version is better for Dauntless than a happy, 'let's be friends' song." We all laugh for a bit longer before Zeke asks, "Al, truth or dare?"

"Uhh, dare." He says hesitantly.

"Al," Zeke says and then leans forward and whispers something into Al's ear.

He scowls at Zeke but mumble a "fine." And then gets up and walk over to Peter. Then he kisses Peter on the cheek and sits back down with a red face.

"Hey!" Zeke protests. "You might hate him the most, but that wasn't the type of kiss I meant!"

"What did you dare him to do?" Christina asks laughing.

"I told to him to go kiss his least favourite person in the room. But I didn't mean a kiss on the cheek!"

"Yeah, well you didn't say what kind of kiss." Al tells Zeke smugly, yet embarrassed.

"Thank god for that!" Peter says wiping at his cheek.

"Will! Truth or dare?" Al asks Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for updating late, I was out all day.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

"Dare." Will says confidently. I think he doesn't think that Al could think up a hard dare for him.

"Okay." Al says. He grins a bit. "I dare you to kiss Tris full on the mouth." Why me?

Will looks like he instantly regrets choosing dare. "Uhh... no." He says removing his shirt. When he does, I see Christina staring at his chest. "Sorry, but Tris is my friend and I also don't want Four beating me up."

Al frowns. "Baby." I hear him mutter. "Your turn."

"Alright, Caleb," He says turning to look at the guy beside him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Caleb says. I guess he was tired of the whole, 'truth is lame' thing.

"Alright. Get into a drinking contest with... Zeke." Will says. I wonder if he realizes how horribly this will end.

"Sweet!" Zeke says jumping up to get some beer and some glasses. When he finds some he sits down in front of Caleb with twenty full glasses. "Alright. Whoever drinks the most, or is the last one to _not _passed out, wins. Go!"

They both grab a glass and down it pretty quickly and continue for a couple minutes. By the time Zeke gets to his eighth, Caleb has finished the other twelve. Everybody stares at him and I know my mouth is hanging open. "What?" He asks before burping and laughing. We all laugh with him.

"Okay," He slurs. "Peter! Truth or... what was the other one?"

"Dare. I choose dare." Peter says smirking at my brother.

"Okay. You have to switch clothing with me, and you have to act Erudite for the rest of the day." Caleb says. I snort. Peter couldn't act Erudite if he tried.

Peter purses his lips but shrugs and says. "Fine." And they both get up to change.

They come back a minute later, with Caleb in Dauntless black and Peter wearing a bright blue shirt and blinking behind the glasses.

"How do you see in these things? Anyways, Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." My boyfriend says.

"Okay... you have to let Christina paint your nail however she wants." Peter says smirking. Again.

Tobias shrugs. "Alright."

"Yay! I'll be back in a second!" Christina squeals. "Feel free to continue until I get back." She adds before running off to get her nail polish kit.

"Okay... Uriah truth or dare?"

He studies Four for a second before saying hesitantly, "Truth."

"Baby!" Zeke says before punching his brother in the shoulder. Uriah just rolls his eyes.

"What's your most embarrassing fear and why?" Tobias asks.

Uriah looks down at his feet and mumbles something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Tobias asks.

Uriah takes a deep breath and says, "IamafraidoftheAmity." He says in one big rush.

"You're afraid of the Amity?" Christina asks laughing just as much as everybody else.

Uriah just glares at his feet.

"You didn't tell us why." Tobias points out.

Uriah lifts his head and glares at him. "Because they're way too happy and smiley and creepy."

"Christina, still laughing tells Tobias, "Four I need your hands."

Four gives Christina his hands and in five minutes, he has bright purple and hot pink nails. He stares at his nail wide-eyed for a minute before shaking his head at Christina.

"Four. Truth or dare?" Uriah asks, obviously still upset about his truth.

Tobias lifts an eyebrow at him before saying, "Dare."

"I dare you to _not _kiss Tris for the rest of the day." Uriah says smugly.

Tobias glares at him and then takes his jeans off leaving him in nothing but his boxers. "Sorry, not happening." He says before turning a bit and kissing me. I can't help but blush.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"I choose..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters of Divergent.**

"I choose dare." Christina says confidently. "You know, you don't look as intimidating when you're in just your boxers with purple and pink nail polish on."

"I dare you to do seven minutes with Caleb." Tobias says with a smirk.

"WHAT? HELL NO!" Christina shouts taking her shirt off revealing a lacy black bra. "Nothing against you brother, Tris, but I'm with Will." She says cuddling into Will's side.

"Whatever." I say shrugging. "It'd be kinda weird for you to do that with my brother anyways."

"Tris!" Someone shouts from the door. I see Lauren standing there. "There's someone here to visit you." She says and then walks off.

A girl walks in wearing the standard Abnegation gray clothes with her blond hair in a tight knot. "So you're Tris now?" She asks sitting down next to me."

"Hey Susan. Yeah, so don't call me Beatrice." I tell my friend. Then to everybody. "This is my friend back from Abnegation, Susan."

Everybody says hi and introduces themselves except Peter who just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, Susan." Caleb says. Even though he's drunk, he's still blushing and I notice that she too.

"Hi." She says shyly. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're playing truth or dare." Tobias says. "Want to play?"

"Sure." She says but then looks at Tobias closely. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Uriah speaks up. "It's part of the game. Four here, decided not to do my dare, or Caleb's truth so he had to take a piece of clothing off."

She nods. "Oh. Okay. Whose turn is it?"

"Mine!" Christina shouts happy again. "Susan was it?" Susan nods. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says.

"Wow, a Stiff is doing a dare yet you're not Tris. Tsk, Tsk." I just roll my eyes at her. "Alright, Susan. I dare you to, kiss Caleb." Christina says. I want to laugh not only because I know that Caleb has a major crush on Susan, but also because of the ten different shades of red they're both turning.

"O-okay." Susan says. She moves closer to Caleb and they both lean in slowly and kiss.

"Awww, Stiff love." Peter says sarcastically. That makes Susan and Caleb pull away from each other turning even _more _different shades of red.

"Uhh... Be- I mean Tris! Truth or dare?" Susan squeaks. She's still embarrassed about having to kiss Caleb.

"Dare." I say because I doubt Susan could come up with a hard one.

"You have to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game." She says.

"Okay." I say as I position myself on Four's lap and he wraps his arms around me. I feel kind of self-conscious since I'm fully clothed and he's barley clothed.

"Peter, truth or dare?" I ask. I'm kind of hoping he chooses truth.

He shrugs. "I'll go with truth."

I smile. Perfect. "Who do you have a crush on?"

When I ask that, his eyes go wide and he turns a really dark shade of red. "N-n-n-no one."

"Liar! Tell us!" Christina says obviously liking Peter getting embarrassed.

"I told you, no one." Peter repeats.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Christina and Uriah chant.

"Fine! L-Lauren." He says and hides his face.

Zeke and Tobias burst out laughing and everyone else does after.

"It's not funny!" Peter yells desperately. "Will! Truth or dare?"

Will tries to calm down, but he doesn't completely. "I choose..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent. Or the Wonder Pets theme song. You'll see what I mean.**

"I choose dare." Will says still laughing.

Peter glares at him and the grins. While glaring. It makes him look even _more _evil, if that's even possible. "Well, I could use a foot rub while you sing... the Wonder Pets theme song."

That makes Will stop laughing but makes everyone else laugh harder. He looks down to his jeans, sighs and then he gets up and starts giving Peter a foot rub.

_Wonder Pets, Wonder Pets,_

_We're on our way._

_To help the baby Elephant and save the day_

_We're not too big_

_And we're not too tough,_

_but when we work together we've got the right stuff_

_Go Wonder Pets!_

"There, done." Will says before getting up and sitting back down beside Christina. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Uriah says. He probably doesn't want to go through another fear.

"I dare you to drink a cup of hot sauce." Will says.

"Okay, nothing I haven't done before." Uriah says getting up to get some hot sauce.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll get it." Zeke says smiling at Uriah. This can't be good.

Zeke rummages through the cupboards and comes back holding the bottle and two cups. One filled with hot sauce, and the other with water.

Uriah grabs the cup with the hot sauce and starts drinking. Once he's halfway done the cup, but he starts coughing and spewing the hot sauce. Everybody laughs at the look on Uriah's face as he chugs down the water.

When he's done, he grabs the bottle from his hysterical brother and reads the label. "YOU GOT THE EXTRAHOT HOT SAUCE?" Uriah yells making me laugh even harder. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I thought... that it... would be... funny! I was... right!" Zeke says in between fits of laughter.

Uriah narrows his eyes at him. "I am going to get you back for that. But not right now because Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say just to get them off my back about only picking truths.

"Okay... you have to let Peter style your hair." Uriah says.

I scowl at him. "Fine." And then I stand up and Peter and I go outside. "No cutting. Just styling."

Peter wraps an arm around my shoulder and when I try to take it off, he just squeezes it tighter. "Don't worry Stiff. I'll make you look fabulous!" At the last line, he does his best to impersonate Christina.

I sit down in a chair and Peter starts messing around with my hair. I make sure he never picks up scissors the entire time. After about five minutes, Peter says he's finished and he's smirking the whole way back. I know I look awful.

I know I'm right when I walk in and everyone starts laughing. I roll my eyes and sit back down in Tobias' lap. "I doubt he should become a professional hairdresser." He whispers in my ear.

I sigh and start to pat down my hair before Uriah stops me. "Hey! No fixing your hair!" I narrow my eyes at him in response.

"Zeke. Truth or dare?" I ask sending my glare his way.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Dare."

"I dare you to do a tap dance in the middle of the Pit."

Zeke thinks about that for a second before taking his shirt off. "Here, maybe. In the Pit? No way. Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Peter says right away.

"I dare you to go find Lauren and play 7 minutes with her." Zeke says with an evil grin

I swear, Peter's eyes doubled in size and his face gets so red, it would put a tomato to shame. "NO!" He says clawing at his shirt to get it off.

"Awww, are you afraid she'll reject you?" Al says mockingly.

"Watch it!" Peter growls. "And anyways, I already had to sing to her and I don't want to get slapped again. Anyways, Susan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says, probably hoping it has nothing to do with Caleb.

He smirks at her, momentarily forgetting his embarrassment. "You seemed kinda embarrassed when you kissed Caleb over there. Any particular reason?"

Susan's eyes grow wide, and so she does the last thing I would expect her to do. She takes her shirt off.

Peter whistles. "Ooh. _Scandalous_! A Stiff's flashing some skin!"

"Peter, you need some new material. Isn't that _exactly _what you said about me after the first time we jumped off the train?" I say defensively. "Anyways, it was your idea to take clothing off if you don't want to do the dare or truth."

"Whatever." Peter says. "Your turn, Susan."

"Uhh... Al, truth or dare?" She asks shyly. She's definitely not comfortable with her lack of a shirt with other people in the room.

Al, being the nice and polite guy that he is, stares at her face instead when he says, "..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

"Truth." He says.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Susan asks. Sweet Susan who couldn't come up with a hard truht or dare if her life depended on it.

But Al doesn't seem to think so. He turns bright red and his eyes quickly flick to me, then to the floor, then to the- wait, me? I noticed, I wonder if anyone else did. I figure out that Tobias noticed when his arm around me tightened. Instead of answering though, Al just removes his shirt.

"I'll deal with him later." Tobias whispered through clenched teeth. I just shook my head slightly.

"Christina, truth or dare?" He asks his face still slightly red.

"Dare!" Christina says happy to be chosen.

Al looks at the door quickly and then he smiles. "Eric just walked by. Go up to him, and kneel in front of him and yell 'ALL HAIL QUEEN OF LOSERS!' at him."

Christina smile widens, and she asks, "Can I put my shirt on for it?" Al shakes his head. "Okay then!" She then scrambles to the feet and runs out the door shouting for Eric. We all go to the door to watch and when Eric finally turns around to look at Christina, she gets down on her knees and shouts, "ALL HAIL ERIC! QUEEN OF THE LOSERS!" She then gets up and runs to the door where all of us are standing there looking like total morons laughing our asses off.

Eric walks up to us shaking his head and I think we're screwed. "Who dared you to do that?" he asks Christina. She's laughing too hard to answer, so she just points at Al. "Weird dare." is all he says. Not that he's pissed. In fact he's laughing.

"Wanna play?" Susan asks him. I almost want to slap her for asking him to play, but then I remember that she doesn't know who he is and she feels like she has to ask him.

"Who are you two exactly?" He asks pointing at Susan and Caleb.

"I'm Tris' friend and he's Tris' brother. You didn't answer my question. Are you going to play?" Susan asks again.

Eric shrugs. "Fine. But Tris, remember," he says looking at me. "'Faction before blood.'" and then he turns away from me.

We've all calmed down by now and I'm sure we're all surprised that Eric agreed to play, but then again, Peter's playing so anything could happen really. Anyways, we all go back into the room and sit back down and I sit on Tobias' lap again.

"My turn!" Christina exclaims with an evil look on her face. "Eric, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He states looking at Christina.

Christina leans over and whispers something in his ear. When she pulls back, Eric cocks an eyebrow at her and the look he's giving her looks like he's saying, 'What goes on in your head?'. I know I've asked myself that about her too. "Are you going to do it or no?" She asks, clearly not liking his hesitation.

"Yeah, whatever." He says before he starts singing.

"_Narwhals, Narwhals  
swimming in the ocean  
causing a commotion  
coz they are so awesome._

_Narwhals, Narwhals_  
_swimming in the ocean_  
_pretty big and pretty white_  
_they beat a polar bear in a fight_

_like an underwater unicorn_  
_they've got a kick-ass a facial horn_  
_they are the Jedi of the sea_  
_they stop Cthulhu to eating ye_

_Narwhals, they are Narwhals, Narwhals_  
_just don't let them touch your balls_  
_Narwhals, they are Narwhals, Narwhals_  
_inventors of the Shish Kebab"_

All of us burst out laughing, including Eric.

"Alright then." Eric said after everyone stopped laughing so hard. "Four, truth or dare?"

**A/N- Yes, I know it was short, but I BROUGHT ERIC INTO THE GAME! I know he's OOC right now, but that was the only way I could think of to get him to join. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Trina for understanding! **

**I own nothing**

"Dare." Tobias says calmly even though we all know that these two hate each other and will probably have each other do or say crazy stupid things.

Eric smirks. "Go out and yell how much you love me as a Dauntless leader and how you wish you were me."

Four glares at him, and I remove myself from his lap. "You're so lucky I'm in my boxers." He grumbles and he walks out the door and, even from in here, we can hear him yell "ERIC IS THE BEST DAUNTLESS LEADER EVER AND I WISH I COULD BE JUST LIKE HIM!" We all burst out laughing. And then he walks back in and I sit back down on his lap. "At least there were only a few people in the hallway." He mumbles in my ear and I laugh a bit. "Peter," He says to everyone. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Peter says.

He shakes his head. "You're an idiot if you didn't see this coming. I dare you to go confess to Lauren."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! I'M NOT DOING IT!" He yells taking his jeans off.

"You... you like _Lauren_?" Eric asks laughing as much as everybody else.

"Shut up." Peter growls. If his face weren't so red, I might have been scared of him. "Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" He says more like a question than an actual answer.

"Are you sure about that?" Peter asks laughing a bit. "Alright, play 7 minutes in heaven with Susan."

Why is he always picking on them? Caleb looks at Susan and even though she's blushing madly, she nods a bit and they both get up and leave the room.

"Wait; so _you _can dare other people to play 7 minutes, but when it comes to you and Lauren, you're afraid to?" Christina asks him.

Peter narrows his eyes at her. "It's different. Lauren would beat me to a pulp if I tried that before, but after you guys made me _sing a stupid song to her_, I'm pretty sure she'd beat me to a pulp and then hang me over the chasm."

Eric raises an eyebrow at him. "What song did you have to sing to her?"

"'What makes you beautiful'. But I barley said the first lines before she punched me in the jaw." He says, absentmindedly rubbing his jaw.

"Well that definitely sounds like Lauren." Eric says.

After a couple minutes, Tobias shifts me in his lap and starts kissing me. We kiss for a while before Christina says, "Hey! Susan and Caleb are the ones who are supposed to be playing 7 minutes, not you guys!"

A blush creeps up my neck but Tobias just rolls his eyes and gives me another quick peck on the lips before shifting me again so that I'm back in my original position.

A few minutes later, Caleb and Susan walk back into the room, both smiling. And if you looked closely, you could see that Susan's hair was a little messed up. They were definitely making out.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Caleb asks.

"Dare, but first, can I ask what happened in there?" He says.

"Nope, it's not my turn. And I dare you to lick the toilet." Caleb says, still smiling.

Zeke glares at him, but finally gets up and goes to the bathroom. He comes back scraping his tongue with his fingers. "I cn't beleibf I did that." He says. "Ew." He shudders. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"Yay, you're finally acting Dauntless." He says sarcastically. "You and Four need to get a room."

"No!" Caleb says, the smile finally coming off his face. "Worse things happen in rooms, so no to them getting a room!"

Tobias laughs. "But Caleb, you and Susan just got a room." He says innocently.

He blushes. "Yeah, but that's different."

"How so?" Tobias asks.

"Because... because... because it is, okay?" He stutters. Then more sternly, "So no getting a room."

I laugh. "You heard my brother." I tell Zeke. "No getting a room."

"Well Tris, that is a problem, but you have to do the dare or the alternative." Zeke says patronizingly.

I roll my eyes and pull my shirt off. "Whatever then. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. And make it hard, Tris." He says.

"Well, it's not hard but it'll be fun, I dare you to go out into the hallway and rap the 'Fresh Prince of Bel Air' theme song." I tell him.

He scowls at me, but gets up and goes into the hallway nonetheless.

_Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_

_In west Philadelphia born and raised_  
_On the playground was where I spent most of my days_  
_Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_  
_And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school_  
_When a couple of guys_  
_Who were up to no good_  
_Startin making trouble in my neighborhood_  
_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_  
_And said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'_

_I begged and pleaded with her day after day_  
_But she packed my suitcase and send me on my way_  
_She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket._  
_I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'._

_First class, yo this is bad_  
_Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass._  
_Is this what the people of Bel-Air living like?_  
_Hmmmmm this might be alright._

_But wait I hear there're prissy, bourgeois and all that_  
_Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat?_  
_I don't think so_  
_I'll see when I get there_  
_I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air_

_Well, the plane landed and when I came out_  
_There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out_  
_I ain't trying to get arrested yet_  
_I just got here_  
_I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared_

_I whistled for a cab and when it came near_  
_The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror_  
_If anything I can say that this cab was rare_  
_But I thought 'Nah forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air'_

_I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8_  
_And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'_  
_I looked at my kingdom_  
_I was finally there_  
_To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air_

When he finished, he walked back inside and sat down to us all laughing. "Will, truth or dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I've been reading your guys' reviews all morning and I can't stop smiling! You guys rock! **

**I own nothing.**

"Truth." Will said.

"Have you and Christina 'done it'?" Uriah asked trying to suppress a smile.

Will and Christina blush even more than Caleb and Susan did after they kissed. "NO!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Hmmm, that sounds more like a 'yes' to me." Uriah says. "So Will, you have to tell the truth."

Will glares at Uriah. "Yes." He says and nothing else.

"You did! When?" Uriah asks.

"I've done my truth." Will says, face still red. "Susan, truth or dare?"

"Tr-dare." She says. I think she knows that he'll ask what happened.

"Fine. I dare you to tell the truth. What happened in the room?" He asks leaning in just like everyone else is.

She takes a shaky breath. "At first we just talked. We talked about random things like how we were doing in our factions until my watch said that we had 4 minutes left. Then Caleb leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. So for the last 4 minutes we just made out." When she finishes, she hides her face in her hands so that no one could see her.

"That doesn't seem very Stiff-like." Peter says.

Caleb glares at him. "Well _I'm _not a Stiff, but being a afraid to talk to someone doesn't seem very Dauntless-like, Peter. So where's your excuse for that?"

I'd have thought Caleb was smart enough to know that he shouldn't try this with Peter. It would end badly for him. But they just glare at each other until Susan speaks up.

"Christina," she says, her voice muffled by her hands. "truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says her enthusiasm slightly lowered from Uriah's question to Will.

Susan lifts her head from her hands and whispers something in Christina's ear. Christina grins and glances at Peter quickly. "Okay, I'll be back in a second." She scrambles to her feet and sprints out the door. She comes back less than a minute later. "Okay, it's done." The two of them laugh a bit before Christina turns to Peter. "Truth or dare, Peter?"

"Truth, since I know what you'll try to get me to do if I choose dare." He says.

"Well then, who do you have a crush on?" She asks. What's she doing? We already know the answer.

"What the hell? I already told you." Peter says voicing my thoughts.

"Well then, it won't hurt to tell us again." Christina reasons innocently.

"Fine. Lauren. I already told you." Peter says right before Lauren storms in and punches him in the nose. "SHIT!"

"Thanks." Lauren tells Christina before storming out. Once she's gone we all burst out laughing.

"I am going to make you pay for that." Peter growls holding his nose.

"Hey, she dared me to get Lauren and have you admit that you have a crush on her. So deal with her." Christina says laughing pointing at Susan.

"And I'm gone after today." Susan says laughing as well.

Peter narrows his eyes at them. "You're just lucky she didn't break my nose. Al, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says still laughing a bit.

"Damnit." I hear Peter mutter under his breath. "Uhh... what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Uhh... one time at school, during math I fell asleep like normal and the teacher asked me a question. I woke up when I heard him screech my name and I yelled 'NO THANK YOU MOTHER!'." Al said, his face getting slightly red.

"You called him _Mother_?" Caleb asks laughing.

"Yeah..." Al says timidly. "Um, Four. Truth or dare?"

**A/N- Sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I had almost everyone go in the last two chapters so I wasn't sure of what to do. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hey! Next chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

"Dare." Tobias says.

"You have to let Eric give you a makeover." Al says triumphantly.

I get off his lap and sit beside him while he grumbles something about Eric and the fact that he's in his boxers while he gets up and follows Eric out of the room.

We wait for a couple of minutes before we hear laughing. Then Eric comes in laughing his head off with a bruise forming on his jaw.

Then Tobias walks in. Eric messed his hair up and smeared bright red lipstick on his lips and blue eye shadow around his eyes. Oh, and he has blush all over his cheeks.

We're all laughing as much as Eric was, and I'm holding my stomach because I'm laughing so hard. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christina literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Four... you... look... ridiculous!" Zeke laughs.

Tobias just glares at him. "I'll punch you too." He warns.

"But... it... was... so... worth... getting... hit!" Eric says gasping for air.

Tobias rolls his eyes and smirks. At first I thought that he was going to get revenge on one of them, but then he turns to me and, "Truth or dare, Tris?"

Before I can answer, Christina says, "Caleb, you may want to leave the room."

Caleb and I both send her matching death glares before I turn back to Tobias. "Dare."

His smirk turns into a grin and leans forward and whispers in my ear, "I dare you to play 7 minutes with me." He leans back and looks at me smugly.

I can't stop the grin that takes over my face as I say, "You're on."

"Oh no." Christina says. "I warned you Caleb."

We move to get up, but my brother's voice stops us. "I said no getting a room!"

Tobias looks at my brother. "Really? You're still upset about that?" My brother nods still glaring Tobias. "Fine. But I dared Tris to play 7 minutes with me and she said yes, so you want us to play in here?"

At that my brother looks skeptical, but then makes his mind up. "No. Getting. A. Room. I get that you're not Erudite, but what part of that don't you understand?"

Tobias looks like he's about to say something else to my brother, or maybe even hit him, but I stop him by telling my brother, "Fine." And I kiss Four.

He picks me up so that I'm on his lap, straddling his waist as we make out. I hear groans coming from the room and I hear Eric tell my brother, "Just let them get a room!" which makes me smile.

7 minutes later, Caleb says in a very annoyed and upset voice, "Okay, 7 minutes is over."

We pull away from each other and I shift out of his lap. Tobias whines, "Can't we have another 5 minutes?" to which my brother gives him the death glare. Tobias puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't kill me with your mighty Erudite knowledge." And everyone in the room snickers.

"Just because I'm Erudite doesn't mean I don't know how to hurt you." He says glaring. "There _are _books on that."

"Yes, I'm sure ther are. And I bet the best you could do is whack me with one." Tobias says rolling his eyes before adding, "If you could even pick it up."

Most of us burst out laughing at Tobias' comment but Susan, Caleb and I don't. He's still my brother. Instead, Susan and I start laughing at the look on Calb's face. It makes me want to make sure that there aren't any books Caleb could hit Tobias with available.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I ask when I'm done laughing.

"Truth." He says.

I fake a gasp. "What happened to acting Dauntless?" I joke. "Anyways, what do you want right this second?"

"A taco." He says without any hesitation.

"A taco?" I ask suppressing a smile.

He nods his head a couple times. "A Taco."

We all laugh a bit at the randomness of that except Caleb and Tobias who are having a stare down.

"Okay, ignoring them," Zeke says gesturing to My brother and my boyfriend. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" She says excited again.

"Uhh... what colour is your underwear?" Zeke asks.

"PERV! Why the hell does it matter?" She says her face flushed.

Zeke just shrugs with a smirk on his face. "It's just a question. Now either answer in words, or you'll have to take you pants off and show us." That's true. We'll all know either way.

She crosses her arms and harrumphs. "Pink."

I fake another gasp. "You're not matching?"

She glares at me, even though she's obviously not all that mad. "Susan, truth or dare?"

**A/N- There! So I hope you guys liked my chapter and the bit I added as exta in the middle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hello readers! We've reached the tenth chapter mark! Keep reading for more! Oh, and Guest? Sorry, but this _can't _have infinate chapters. Sorry, I wish it could too.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Dare." Susan says.

Christina grins and looks at Peter, and then back to Susan. "You have to run around the Pit screaming, 'Peter loves Lauren and wants to her have his babies!' and you'll probably end up running away from Peter in the process."

"I swear, if you do that I will kill you." Peter says eyes wide.

"If you go anywhere near her I'll shove you into the chasm." Caleb threatens.

"If either of you fulfill your threats, I'll kick you out of the Dauntless compound." Eric says. "I can't have anyone dead right now. It'd send a bad example to the initiates."

In the time it took for those three to exchange their threats, Susan had already started sprinting down the hallway, and even from here, we could hear her screaming "PETER LOVES LAUREN AND WANTS HER TO HAVE HIS BABIES! PETER LOVES LAUREN AND WANTS HER TO HAVE HIS BABIES!"

"SHIT!" Peter yells and runs out of the room, still in his boxers, and chases after Susan.

After a couple minutes, I hear someone, probably Susan, flat out screaming. I poke my head out of the room to see her running from a very pissed off Peter. I open the door wide to get Susan in and then I slam it shut and lock it to keep Peter out.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR TRIS!" Peter yells trying to ram the door down.

"I think we should keep him out there to cool down." I say sitting back down.

"He won't calm down. Remember Edward?" Will says matter-of-factly.

"What happened to Edward?" Susan asks scared.

None of us really want to say anything so we just look at the ground. "What happened to Edward?" Caleb asks more firmly.

We still don't want to answer, so Tobias says, "We don't know who it was-"

"It was Peter, Four. Everyone knows it." Christina says quietly. She looks up at Susan and quietly says "Peter stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife because Edward ranked higher than him."

After Christina tells her this, Susan curls into a ball and starts rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry I dared you to do that." Christina says. "But it's your turn."

Susan nods. "Tris, truth or dare? Please say truth." She sounds so scared.

"Alright. Truth." I say calmly. "And don't worry, Peter is locked out, and if he manages to get in, we have Al, Will, Four, Eric and Caleb here to protect you."

"Hey!" Christina says trying to lighten the mood. "Don't forget us! Girl power works too!"

Susan lets out a shaky laugh. "Alright then." She uncurls herself from her ball, but clutches onto Caleb's arm. "When did you and Four get together?"

Before I answer I look to Tobias to know if I should tell them the whole truth. He nods slightly. "Uhh... between stage two and three, I saw Four and I followed him to the fear simulation room, and we went through his. After he took me down to the chasm and that's when we 'got together'."

"You took my little sister down to the chasm?" Caleb asks exasperated. "Were you trying to get her killed or something?"

"It's perfectly safe down there if you know your way." Tobias tells him dryly.

"Yeah, but what if you tripped, or something happened to one of you. Then what?" Caleb asks. He looks way madder then I've ever seen him.

"Caleb, its fine." I say trying to calm him down.

He stands up and Tobias does too, "You're fine right now, but what if something happened? Then what, Beatrice?"

"Uhh... guys? We don't need this right now." Christina says trying to calm them down too.

Then Caleb throws the first punch. Tobias just moves out of the way. "You guys, stop this!" I say standing up and stepping between them.

"Tris let them fight." Eric says.

I whip around to stare at him. "No." I spit at him. He shrugs. I turn to Tobias and Caleb again to see Caleb kick Tobias in the shin, and then punch him in the cheek. Tobias throws a punch and hits Caleb square in the chest. "You two, stop it!" I shout. I move between them again just to get hit in the jaw by Caleb.

"Look at what you made me do!" Caleb yells.

Tobias steps forward and checks my jaw. "It's going to bruise, but I don't think it's broken."

I nod. "Can you two stop fighting now?"

Tobias nods but doesn't sit down. He just looks at Caleb until _he_ nods and they both sit down and I sit between them.

"Good. Now, Eric, truth or dare?" I ask over the pounding on the door.

"Dare." He says.

"You have to let Christina dye your hair hot pink." I tell him.

"Permanent or temporary?" He asks considering his options.

"Her choice." I tell him and he takes his shirt off.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" He asks my brother, also distracting him from his staring contest with Tobias.

"Dare." He says. With how he glares at Tobias and he sits up straighter makes it seem like he's just trying to prove to him that he isn't afraid.

"Alright, let's put you through your fear landscape." Eric says.

"Fear landscape?"

"Yeah, it's basically all your fears in a simulation and you're suppose to either face them, or calm down enough to move on." Will explains.

Caleb's eyebrows scrunch together and he tilts his head, thinking about it. "How many fears do people have on average?"

"10-15." Tobias tells him.

Caleb nods. "Alright. I'll do it."

Eric grins. "Then follow me."

We all get up and go to the fear landscape room.

**A/N- Next chapter, I'll do some Caleb fears so there's something to be excited about! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- So, here's the chapter I've made you wait for. It's also longer, so that's better too! Hope you like!**

**Anyways, unfortunately, I own nothing. **

Before we can head to the fear landscape room, we push Peter into the room, and barricade the door so that he can't follow us.

On our way there, we take some of the... less used hallways, what with the fact that we're all half naked, and Tobias has awful make-up on, and I probably have lipstick smeared on my face too. Although, Eric wanted to make Four walk through the Pit. When we finally get there, Eric starts programming the landscape for Caleb's fears, and Tobias injects him with the serum. By the way Caleb's face contorts; Tobias isn't being gentle about it. Plus Caleb probably hasn't been injected with a serum before.

"Because it would take too long to set up, we won't be able to watch Caleb in his landscape," Eric informs us. Then turning to Caleb he says, "but you'll have to tell us all your fears once you're out."

Caleb nods, rubbing his neck at the injection site and wincing, and walks through the door.

For the next twenty minutes, we sit and talk and at one point, Tobias and I make out for a bit before we hear the door open, and my brother walks out of the room shaking.

He sits down and puts his head in his hands for minute to calm down. When he's calmed down enough, he lets out a shaky breath and tells us, "Okay. I had fifteen fears. In the first one, I was sitting and then a whole bunch of spiders started climbing all over me. In the second, I was secured to a table and I was being experimented on by Jeanine. In the third, I was standing alone watching a whole library of books being burned." He has to give himself a second to calm down again after that one. "Next, I was in our old house, and Mom and Dad were basically telling me to leave because I was replaced."

"Faction before blood." Eric says. "Does that not matter to anyone?" At that everyone glares at him and he puts his hands up in defence.

"Uhh, next I was in a giant body of water and I just couldn't keep my head above the water no matter how hard I tried, so I was slowly drowning. Then I was in an open field with a tornado bearing down on me. Then after being spun around and around and around in it, I was back on the field and there was this giant dragon that-"

"A dragon?" Zeke asks. It's not a mean comment per say, but it's not necessarily helpful either. "You're Erudite; you have to realize that they're not real."

"I know it was just... there though. Anyways, there was the dragon and then there was a whole bunch of Candor, just yelling a whole bunch of awful things about me that must be true since they were Candor." He gives a small unconvincing laugh. I don't think he realized what he was doing when he agreed to do the dare. "Then I was in _this _compound, and I was surrounded by Dauntless members with a whole bunch of piercings and creepy tattoos and just ugh."

"HEY!" All of us but Susan yell. "That is offensive!" Christina adds.

"Well sorry but that's what happened. Next I was swarmed by a whole bunch of ladybugs..."

"Christina, he's afraid of ladybugs and you're afraid of moths. It's perfect!" I tell her and she glares at me.

"So I'm guessing you guys are going to comment on most of my fears. Anyways, then I was attacked by rabid squirrels and DON'T LAUGH!" He yells when everyone starts to crack up. When we've calmed down enough he continues. "Then I had to watch Susan die." His head is still in his hands, but I'm pretty sure Caleb blushes. "Then I was supposed to kill Tris, our mother and our father and they were telling me that there was no point in _not _doing it." So I'm not the only one who's afraid of that. Caleb looks up at us with a scowl on his face. He takes a deep breath and stares at Tobias. "_You_," He spits 'you' like its poison in his mouth. "were my second last fear. You with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Then my last fear was of you," he says directing the 'you' to me this time. "and Four making out on a bed and no matter what, you guys wouldn't stop."

"Being afraid of Four seems pretty reasonable..." Christina starts.

"But you're afraid of them making out?" Al finishes for her.

"No," My brother says, obviously upset about everybody commenting on his fears. "like I said earlier, getting a room leads to... things. And those 'things' were where it was headed."

I know that I'm blushing, but I still manage a glare directed at my brother.

"Hey, which is worse; Being afraid of the Dauntless, or the Amity?" Zeke asks trying to lighten the mood.

"HEY!" Uriah yells. "Cheap shot!" Zeke just nods his head smiling.

Caleb manages a weak laugh. "Can we just get back to the room so that we can continue the game?"

There is a chorus of 'yes's and 'yeah's and we get up and head back to the room to finish our game.

Once there, we brace ourselves for a Peter attack, and are surprised to open the door to see Peter sitting in the same spot he had been for the game looking kind of defeated. When he sees us he stretches and asks, "What took you guys so long?"

"Caleb and his fifteen fears." Will states.

When we all sit down, Susan sits _right_ beside Caleb, clutching his arm and throwing weary looks at Peter. "Alright, new rule." I say trying to make sure my friend doesn't get traumatised. "Peter, you can't ask or dare Susan anything. No discussion."

Peter frowns. "But-"

"No discussion!" I repeat a little louder this time.

"Fine." Peter says. "Whose turn is it?"

"Mine." Caleb says. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says _of course_.

"I dare you to break up with my sister."

"Fine." He says with a shrug. "Tris, we're breaking up." He says. I pretend to be hurt because I know he doesn't mean it. "Tris! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to be my girlfriend." He says with a smirk.

"Weeeelll... alright!" I say. I risk a look at Caleb, and he looks truly pissed. I settle myself into Tobias' side and look at my choices. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He says excited to be chosen.

"I dare you to..." I look around for a second, and then my eyes find Al and I smirk. "give Al a piggyback ride."

He glares at me. "Huh, so you're _trying _to kill me? No offence Al, but you're bigger than me, and I'm two years older."

"None taken. It's understandable." Al says, since he's such a nice guy. That almost throws people off the edge of a giant raging chasm... he's still really polite when he's not doing that though.

"But, since I'd rather not have to take my jeans off, so get over here." Zeke says standing up.

Al walks over and they whisper some stuff I couldn't hear, before Zeke turns around and counts down from three and lifts, kinda, Al onto his back. That last for about three seconds before Zeke falls and Al drops down onto his feet letting go of Zeke before almost landing on top of him. Zeke gets back into his sitting position and turns to Peter. "Truth or dare?"

**A/N- There, Caleb and his fifteen fears! And any of you diehard Caleb fans, don't be mad because I gave him some wimpy fears. They work for him. Anyways, next chapter up tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hope you like the chapter!**

**I don't actually own anything.**

"Truth." Peter says in a sad voice. What; is he upset about us locking him in the room? Or for me saying he couldn't ask Susan?

"Why are you so upset?" Zeke asks in an _almost _caring voice.

He sighs. "After you guys left, Lauren came in and she started freaking out at me about what Susan ran out saying. I told her it wasn't true, but she didn't believe me because she heard me admit that I like her." He looks up and glares at Christina. "So thank you very much Christina."

Christina nods and puts her hands up in surrender. "You're not so welcome."

"Truth or dare?" He asks still looking at her.

"Me?" she squeaks. He nods. She bites her lip and tries her luck. "Dare."

Peter smirks. "You have to say 'in bed' after every sentence."

Christina glares at him. "Fine... in bed."

Everyone at least cracks a smile and a couple people laugh. "Susan, truth or dare in bed."

"Uh... dare." She says laughing a bit.

"You have to go convince someone that you are Dauntless... in bed." She says and everyone laughs and Susan looks uncomfortable with the dare. "Forget the in bed part in bed." Christina adds making Susan look much better. "But you're going to need some Dauntless clothes and a makeover and such, in bed." Christina says holding her hand out for Susan.

"Alright." She says taking her hand. Christina grabs her shirt and pulls Susan with her to the bathroom. 5 minutes later, Susan walks out in Christina's clothes and with eye shadow on and bright red lipstick and her hair is down and curly. "Do I look Dauntless?"

Her question is met with responses of nodding and someone, I think it was Caleb, whistles at her.

"Okay," Christina says walking out in Susan's clothes and walking over to the door. "That's Marlene. Go say hi to her and convince her you're Dauntless."

She nods and walks out into the hallway. "Marlene! Hey! It's been forever!" Susan says walking up to her.

"Um, hi? Do I know you?" Marlene asks confused. Luckily she doesn't see us watching.

"Of course silly! It's me, Susan! Remember?"Susan says happily, but not too happy.

"Susan... Susan... Oh yeah! You were the Dauntless-born that came in 8th right?" Marlene says and she actually looks like she knows her. We all start to laugh a bit.

"Uhh... yeah!" Susan says but it's obvious she's panicking.

"You're not?" Marlene says squinting at her. "Then who are you?"

We all start laughing hard when Susan looks back at us with a look screaming 'HELP ME!' Marlene looks to where Susan is and sees us, and starts to laugh.

"Okay, you got dared to do this, so who are you actually?" Marlene asks still laughing. I'm just glad it was her and not Lynn. She'd probably get mad.

"My name's actually Susan." She says. "I'm one of Tris' friends from Abnegation."

The two of them walk back to us, and Uriah's the first one to talk. "I didn't know you were so gullible, Mar."

"Well, she looked the part and I'm pretty sure the 8th ranked initiate was blonde and named Susan so." Marlene says laughing along with him.

"So the question lies, are you playing, or are you too afraid?" Uriah asks her.

"I'm game, even though you're all half naked." She says walking in and sitting down with us all.

"Hey, Susan," Christina says talking to Susan. "Can we switch clothes back...in bed? Damn you Peter... in bed." She mumbles.

"Sure." She says getting up to change with Christina.

"Why'd she say 'in bed'?" Marlene asks.

"I dared her to." Peter says.

"Ah... also, is it true that you like Lauren? I heard someone screaming that you did and wanted her to have your babies." Marlene says stifling a laugh.

"I dared Susan to scream that, and it is true in bed." Christina says walking back into the room with Susan.

"So, Tris, truth or dare?" Susan asks me.

I shrug. "Dare."

"Nothing to do with getting a room." Caleb says stubbornly.

"Okay. You and Christina have to get into a drinking contest." She says smugly. Once she said 'drinking' Zeke and Uriah both scrambled up to get the items required.

I sigh. "Alright." And I go sit in front of Christina.

"Here." Zeke says as he and his brother set down twenty shot glasses in front of us. "The same rules apply as for mine and Caleb's contest. Ready, set, DRINK!" and with that, Christina and I both grab a glass. This is the first time I've ever drank, and the alcohol burns down my throat. But I'm stubborn so I continue drinking until I get to my fifth glass. Everything is starting to get foggy, and I can see that Christina is starting to look a little green too. I vaguely hear people chanting, "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" And I do. I down two more glasses before all the alcohol starts threatening to come back but I hold it down. Christina isn't as lucky. She turns just in time to puke all over Will, and I would feel bad for him, except my head's just a bit too fuzzy.

"Gooood job, Trisy!" Christina slurs. "Oh, Willy, you are a mess! And Susie thanks! That was fun!"

I can't help but giggle at her nicknames for us, but Susan doesn't look too happy about being called Susie. Willy gets up and says something about cleaning up, and he heads to the bathroom. I go back and sit on Tobias' lap, but when I stand up I almost fall over, so he has to catch me. I giggle again and whisper in his ear, "You're cute. But you should go easy on the lipstick."

He laughs a bit and sits back down with me on his lap. "Caleb! Truth or... or... oh yeah! Dare! Truth or dare?" I ask giggling at how silly my voice sounds.

"Truth." He says laughing at something and looking at me. I wonder what's so funny.

"Why are you so mean towards Four?" I ask. Four... Four... oh yeah, Tobias. Why does he like being called a number? It's a weird thing to be called.

"Because I don't like him." He says simply.

"But why?" I ask not getting it. Like how I'm not getting why the room is spinning so much.

"Because I do."

"That's not a good answer."

"Well it's _my _answer."

I harrumph at him. "Meanie. You just don't like him, because you don't like him?" I shake my head at him. "Weirdo."

"Whatever Tris." He says and then looks around the room. "Marlene was it? Truth or dare?"

"I'm Dauntless. Dare." She says confidently.

"You have to wrap yourself up in wrapping paper and go up to the first person you see and belt out 'Happy Birthday'." Caleb says grinning. That'd be silly to see.

"Okay." And she walks over to a closet and I'm surprised she hasn't fallen down from the room spinning. She opens the closet and asks Uriah to help her out and he holds the wrapping paper as she spins herself around until she's all wrapped up. Uriah goes into the closet and grabs a big pink bow and sticks it on her head.

She gives him a glare, but he just says, "It completes the look." So Mar rolls her eyes at him, which makes me even _more _dizzy.

Marlene hops outside the door and stops when she sees someone.

"_OOOOOH...!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LY-NN!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"_

All of us are laughing really hard and it starts hurting my head. "What the hell Mar?" Who was that again... oh yeah, Lynn. She sounds mad.

"We're playing truth or dare. Do you think you can help me out of this though?" Marlene asks.

"Sure. If I can play." Lynn says.

"Deal."

After a minute or two, the two walk back in and Lynn whistles which makes my head hurt even more. "Well, everyone's almost naked." And then in a baby-talk voice adds. "Did somebody get into their mommies make-up kit?"

"Ha, ha." Tobias says sarcastically. "Marlene, it's your turn."

"Okay, okay, uh... Eric, truth or dare?"

**A/N- So did Tris sound like she's drunk? I've never been drunk nor have I talked to someone who was so I'm not sure how to make it seem convincing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Sorry it's so short!**

**I own nothing.**

"Dare." Eric says.

Marlene thinks about it for a second, and then whispers something in Lynn's ear. Lynn thinks about whatever Marlene said, and whispers something back.

"Are you two going to do this every time it's one of your guys' turn?" Uriah asks.

Marlene gives him a glare and then turns to Eric. "You have to dress up like a ballerina and sing the Barney theme song to whoever you see first."

Eric narrows his eyes at her but then gets up. He leaves the room and a couple minutes later a ballerina comes in and she looks vaguely like Eric in a pink tutu. She waits by the door for someone to walk by.

"Uhh... where'd you get the tutu man?" Al asks. She's a ballerina. Of course she has one.

"I uh... found it." The ballerina says looking away.

Someone walks by the door and the ballerina walks out in front of them and starts to sing.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_

_And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

_Barney's friends are big and small_

_They come from lots of places_

_After school they meet to play and sing_

_With happy faces_

_Barney shows us lots of things _

_Like how to play pretend_

_ABC's and 123's _

_And how to be a friend_

_Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him_

_Barney can be your friend too_

_If you just make-believe him!_

"What the heck Eric!" The girl who the ballerina sang to yells. Hey, I know a guy named Eric. He doesn't dress like a ballerina though.

The ballerina scampers away and a couple minutes late Eric comes back in.

Before I can say anything though, Christina beats me to it. "Where'dya go Eric? You missed the ballerina." She slurs.

Eric just scowls at her and looks at Al. "Al, truth or dare?"

"Uh... dare." He says.

"Okay... phone a random phone number and propose to them." Eric says.

"Ooooh! Let number put the me in!" Christina slurs again.

Al just shrugs and hands her the phone. She giggles and types a number in and hands it back.

Just after Al hits the call button, my cell phone starts to ring. I grab it and hit the green button. "Heyo?" I slur.

"You put in Tris' number?" Someone says on the phone at the same time Al says it. Weird. "Alright then. Will you marry me?"

"Who this is? Do you know me?" I slur. I wonder who's on the phone.

"Seriously Tris?" The phone person says. So does Al. This is really scary.

"You _do _know me! So who you?" I ask.

The scary guy on the phone that knows me sighs and hangs up. "That was weird." I say.

"Uh, yeah." Al says making a weird face like he's trying not to laugh. "Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you to... dye your eyebrows purple." Al says.

"Alright. Mar, do you think you can help me?" Lynn asks.

Mar nods and the two leave and come back a couple minutes later. "There you go." Lynn says pointing at her purple eyebrows. "Christina truth or- never mind." I look over to Christina who is now passed out on Willy's shoulder. "You, Stiff." She says pointing at Susie. "Truth or dare? And what's your name?"

"I'm Susan and dare." Susie says.

"Alright... kiss Eric." Lynn says.

Eric scowls. "I thought this was _her _dare."

"It is, but it works for both of you." Lynn says.

I look at Susie and she's making a weird face where it's all scrunched up. Then she gets up and walks over to Eric. Caleb looks like he's ready to start, and probably lose, another fight. Susie kisses Eric on the cheek then sits back down beside Caleb. "I kissed him, and you never said _how _I had to kiss him."

Lynn makes a weird face but doesn't say anything. Everybody's making weird faces now.

"Four, truth or dare?"

**A/N- So it's kind of hard to write in Tris' POV right now, so I'm switching it next chapter. Again sorry for the short chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-**** Hello! Do you guys like the new cover I'm using?**

**This chapter is Four's POV but I will switch POV's in another chapter. **

**I own nothing. Especially not the 'Star Wars' reference. If you don't see it, I'm inclined to believe I'm writing a story read by idiots (It's not **_**exactly **_**the same, but still). Unless you've never heard of 'Star Wars' but I don't know if I believe you people haven't. **

"Four, truth or dare?" Susan asks me.

I am probably the worst choice for this game because I have so much to hide. "Dare." That's my only option but if someone decides they have a question they really want answered, I'm screwed. Especially since I'm stuck in my boxers.

"Okay, I dare you to... convince Tris you're not you." She says after a minute of thinking.

I frown. How the hell do I do that? "Okay." I say slowly. Like I have a choice. "Tris? What are you doing?" I ask her. I have no clue how to go about this.

She scowls looking up at me. "I'm sitting on your lap silly."

"Yeah, I know. Why?" I ask again.

She scowls even harder at me. "Because I was dared to."

"No, you were dared to sit on Four's lap." I say trying to hold back a smile since she seems to believe me.

"You're not Four?" She asks. I shake my head and I see that everyone else looks like they're holding laughter back too. "Oh. Who are you?"

"Zeke." I say, earning a glare from the real Zeke.

"Oh." She says and tries to stand up. Emphasis on 'tries'. She would've toppled over if I hadn't caught her. When Tris thought I was actually Zeke, everyone started to crack up. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Tris. I'm Four." I tell her sitting back down with her in my lap again.

She looks at me really confused. "I thought you were Zeke."

"That's what everyone finds so funny." I murmur into her hair. She nods and leans back into my chest. "Zeke. Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Why are you talking to yourself, Zeke?" He asks grinning. I just narrow my eyes at him and he puts his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright. Truth."

There aren't too many things I don't know about Zeke. His fears are something I don't know, but those are usually kept secret. There's this one thing that he would never tell me the answer to... "First kiss."

He instantly reddens and ducks his head. I also notice that Uriah goes slightly pink too. Zeke sighs but doesn't bring his head up. "Before I chose Dauntless, I was at home and I was arguing with Uriah and while I was walking, I tripped and our lips touched."

"That is technically _not _a kiss." Uriah states, definitely red now.

"Your lips touched. That's a kiss." Caleb states in his stupid Erudite-know-it-all tone. He earns a glare from Uriah.

"Oh, lighten up Uri!" Marlene says trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah," Lynn pipes up mockingly. "It could've been on purpose." She earns a double-glare from Uriah _and _Zeke.

"Why's everyone glaring?" Christina asks waking up from Will's shoulder. "Wait, don't tell me yet." She adds running over to the bathroom.

"Eric." Zeke says finally looking at someone other than Lynn. "Truth or dare?"

He just shrugs. "Truth."

Zeke seems to think about this for a second and Cristina walks back in sitting down next to Will again. "Who was _your _first kiss?" He decides on.

Eric does the same thing Zeke did but mumbles something no one can hear.

"Sorry, what was that?" Zeke asks leaning closer to Eric.

Eric sighs loudly whispering, "I haven't kissed anyone."

"_What _was that?" Zeke asks again. I think he heard him, but doesn't believe it. Like me.

"I _said _I. Haven't. Kissed. Anyone!" Eric says frustrated and finally looking up at us.

We all look at each other, and then burst out laughing. "The Great Dauntless Leader Eric, has never kissed someone?" Al says laughing hard.

Eric glares hard at Al but then turns his glare to Peter. "Truth or dare?"

Peter looks steadily at Eric while answering. "Dare. But I will _not _do anything involving Lauren."

"Alright." Eric says considering. Then he gets up and leaves the room and comes back a minute later holding a pillow. "You have to play 7 minutes with this pillow with Lauren's face on it." He says throwing a pillow, which has a picture of Lauren on it now that I'm looking, at a very alarmed looking Peter.

That doesn't stop him from leaving the room to play 7 minutes with a pillow. I almost feel bad for Peter since everyone's picking on him but then I remember everything that he's done and I don't really care anymore. 5 minutes later, he comes rushing through the door, slamming it closed, locking it, sporting a new black eye and breathing heavily. This is met by someone, a very angry someone, banging on the door screaming insults at Peter. We all look at him confused. "I was... in the room... and Lauren... found me. She... was not... happy." He explains between breaths.

"You still have two minutes left." Eric says smirking.

I surprise even myself when I turn and glare at him. I'm even more surprised when everyone else does the same and Will speaks up. "The guy just got punched in the eye and _that_," He says motioning to the door that's being hit and screamed at. "isn't going to stop anytime soon. Give the guy a break."

"He's had enough dares involving Lauren." Christina adds.

I think they surprised themselves too.

"Fine. Whatever." Eric says.

Peter gives thankful, yet wary and reluctant, looks to Will and Christina before turning to look at Caleb. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says.

Peter thinks about this for a minute, obviously wishing Caleb chose dare. I do too. All of a sudden, Tris stands up saying she'll be back in a minute and rushing off to the bathroom just like Christina did earlier. I guess the alcohol finally wore off.

"What's the strangest dream you've ever had?" Peter decides on just as Tris is coming back.

"Uhh... one time I dreamt that I was in the Amity orchards and there were a whole bunch of rabbits. There was one black one that started hoping away and I started to follow it. Once I got to a clearing, I couldn't find it until it hopped onto my neck and was somehow holding on. Then it said in a really deep voice, 'Caleb, I am your daddy!'." He says and everyone starts laughing. But Caleb continues, ignoring our laughter. "Then it let go and hopped away and a giant pink unicorn appeared in front of me and started coming towards me. Then I woke up." He finishes, making us laugh even harder if possible.

"Caleb?" Tris says, still laughing hard.

"Anyways!" Caleb says; face pink, trying to draw our attention away from himself. "Christina, truth or dare?"

**A/N- So, did you find my Caleb dream funny? I hope so. Me picking on Peter is because I don't really like him, but I will stop being so mean to him in the future. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- It's still in Four's POV. I'll tell you if it changes.**

**I wish I owned Divergent, but I don't. **

"Christina, truth or dare?" Caleb asks, still embarrassed by his dream. I think I laughed the hardest, but not _just _because I don't like the guy. I mean, what sane person dreams of something like that?

"Dare, but based on your dream, it'll probably be something like 'go kiss a bunny'." She teases and I, along with the others, snicker.

He just narrows his eyes at her a bit, somehow making him look Erudite even in Peter's Dauntless clothes. "I dare you to... be Eric's first kiss."

Christina and Eric make matching looks of disgust and I have to hand it to Caleb; that was actually a pretty good dare considering he's an Erudite transfer from Abnegation.

Nonetheless, Christina gets up and walks over to Eric. She leans in and kisses him and, from where I sit, it looks like they're both enjoying it. I'm not a mind reader though, so I can't tell for sure. I glance at Will and he looks more than a bit uncomfortable watching his girlfriend kissing Eric. I'd feel the same way if I saw Tris and some other guy kissing too. After about 30 seconds of this, they both pull away and Christina goes to sit down next to Will with a disgusted look on her face that's just a _little _bit fake-looking.

"Eric, truth or dare?" Christina says once she's settled down next to Will again.

"Dare." He says and I notice that he's a little flushed after his and Christina's kiss.

Christina gets this evil glint in her eyes and she tells him, "You have to hang over the chasm for 5 minutes. See how _you _like it."

Eric gets a small panicked look on his face, but he gets up and walks out the door with us following closely behind him. "Um, because we can't have a Dauntless leader dead, I think Four and I should stand by him just to make sure he doesn't fall." Zeke says before looking at me to see if I'll do it.

I nod but add, "We won't help you though. If you slip, you're on your own for that. But if you fall, we'll try to help you."

We walk over to the chasm and I notice that Tris isn't stumbling as much as she was earlier but she's still clutching my arm like she'll topple over if she doesn't.

"Alright," Al says once we reach the chasm and Eric is on the other side of the railing. "Your 5 minutes starts... NOW!" Al pushes a button on his watch and Eric lowers himself down.

I'm standing beside where Eric is hanging, and Tris is still clutching my arm with one hand, but with the other, she's rubbing her temple. "How you feeling?" I ask her quietly.

"Like my head's going to explode." She says quietly. "And the chasm's not helping much."

I chuckle a little bit but say quietly, "On the way back, we can grab some medication for your head."

She gives a small nod and we watch as Eric hangs onto the railing.

He does fine for the first minute and a half or so before the first spray of water hits his back pressing him more tightly to the cliff wall. He just grits his teeth and gets on with it as the next two minutes tick by. I see his knuckles white and strained against how tight he's been holding onto the railing. "One more minute." Al informs us just as another spray of water assaults Eric. I notice him starting to slip and Zeke must too, because we're both slightly leaning over the railing with our arms down, ready to help Eric if we need too. Unfortunately, the sight of how high we are turns my stomach in knots and I feel like there's a better chance of me falling then Eric. "Times up." Al says and Zeke and I, mostly Zeke, help Eric pull himself to the other side.

"I don't see what was worth complaining about when I had you do that." Eric says nonchalantly to Christina, even though I see how happy he is to _not _be doing that anymore.

Christina glares daggers at him and mumbles something about getting back to the room to continue the game and we all do.

I make sure to grab some pills for Tris' head on the way.

Once we're back, Eric gets right to it by asking, "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says after a moment of hesitation.

I expect Eric to ask something like how Will felt about him and Christina kissing, but instead asks, "Out of the girls playing, other than Christina, who would you want to go out with and why?"

Will looks around the circle and decides, "I guess Marlene. Why? I can't choose my girlfriend, I don't really know Susan, Tris is one of my closest friends and Four beat the shit out of me if I tried," True. "So it would be down to Lynn and Marlene. Lynn would probably try to hit me," At that Lynn nods and Will continues. "and Marlene's my friend _and _she's a lot nicer than Lynn. So I guess her." He finishes. "Now Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says without hesitation.

"Are you sure Uri?" Lynn teases. "It might be too difficult for you to handle."

At that, Uriah sticks his tongue out at Lynn which seems to inspire Will because after a second he says, "I dare you to lick Lynn."

Uriah seems to like this dare because of the look on Lynn's face. She looks totally disgusted, and the moment he stands up, her eyes grow to the size of plates and she tries to run away but Uriah's faster. He catches her quickly and stops her by hugging onto her waist and he licks her cheek. Lynn squeals and somehow turns around in his grasp and lands a punch on his cheek, landing about where he licked her. Uriah lets go and goes back to sit down, rubbing his cheek. "That hurt Lynn."

Lynn just crosses her arms and sits back down. Peter snorts. "Dude, getting punched in the cheek by Lynn is _way _better than being punched in the nose twice and the eye once by Lauren."

Uriah laughs a little bit. "Yeah, you're probably right. Though, luckily I haven't had the chance to compare those two's punches. But, Peter, truth or dare. And I promise no more Lauren things from me."

He nods a little bit and says "Dare."

"You have to slow dance with Marlene with no music for 3 minutes." Uriah says. Peter shrugs and stands up to offer a hand to Marlene, who takes it and puts her other arm around his neck. Peter hesitantly places a hand on her waist and slightly flinches like he's afraid he's about to be hit. When it's obvious he wont be, he starts to move the two of them in a circle and they sway to imaginary music for the next 3 minutes. I honestly think him and Marlene would make a _way _better couple than him and Lauren.

When their 3 minutes are up, the two of them sit back down in their spots like nothing happened. "Al, truth or dare?"

**A/N- There you go! I know that this chapter wasn't as funny as some of the others! Next chapter will be in Caleb's POV just so you know.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- As promised, it's in Caleb's POV. I hope he sounds Erudite-y enough.**

**I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own Divergent unfortunately**

"Dare." The big guy, Al I think, says.

"You have to..." Peter whispers something in Al's ear, and I'm afraid of what it is since Peter didn't want anyone else tp hear it. I really don't like him. I wonder if he's trying to get Al killed.

Al looks really scared and glances at Eric. He gets up and walks over to him and bitch slaps him across the face before rushing over to his seat before Eric can do anything. He's pretty brave to risk that. Eric probably could, and probably would given the right reason, beat everyone in the room up. I look at Eric and he looks pissed.

"Um, Zeke truth or dare?" Al asks.

"Dare! And make it good!" he says exited to be doing something other than making sure a guy he hates doesn't die.

"Ok... you have to sneak around the compound with a gun like you're a spy." Al says grinning a bit. I must admit, the image is quite funny.

"Alright!" Zeke says running out of the room. We follow him through the hallways and he goes into a room where he grabs a gun and leaves without even checking if it has ammunition in it.

We make our way towards the Pit but right before we turn the corner, Zeke presses himself against the wall with the gun pointing up against his chest. He moves his head to look around the corner and makes this motion with his hand that probably means something like we should follow him. He then dives away from the wall, rolling when he hits the ground and brings the gun up pointing it in front of him before he gets up and moves along the wall, keeping hidden in the shadows. He starts humming something loudly and I ask what it is. "It's the theme song to an old movie called Mission Impossible. Great spy movie." He tells me.

We get almost through the Pit when a girl comes up to Zeke. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zeke lowers the gun so it's aimed between her eyes and she just cocks an eyebrow at him. "That, Shauna, is classified information."

"Yeah whatever." The girl, Shauna I guess, says before walking away.

Everyone but Susan, Zeke and I start laughing. "You guys are going to blow our cover!" Zeke hisses.

"Zeke, I think you're taking this a bit too far. Let's just go back to the room to continue the game." Four says still laughing. What the hell is so funny?

Zeke sighs. "Fine. But that was fun while it lasted."

At that Susan and I laugh too. It _was_ kind of obvious that he was having fun.

We head back to the room and when we're almost there, Zeke asks Tris, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says.

"You have to convince Caleb that you and Four should be allowed to get a room." He says smirking at me.

I nearly choke on my own saliva. "No. That's my final answer." I tell her.

She sighs and stands beside me, talking so quietly that only I can hear her. "Caleb, you realize that I still have to sit on his lap, and if I _don't _convince you, I'll be stuck in my bra and underwear while he's only in his boxers, right? So which would you rather have? That or Four and I getting a room?"

I think about that for a second. First of all, I don't want _anyone _to see that much of my sister. Ever. Secondly, they would both be half-naked and there's no way that's _not _doing something to a guy. But that might not be all that bad compared to what they could do if they got a room. Why did Zeke have to do this?

"He just said you have to convince me to not stop you from getting a room right? You don't actually have to if you convince me?" I ask hopefully.

She shrugs. "That's what he dared me to do. Not to get a room, but it might still happen."

Why does that not inspire confidence in me? We are the last two to enter the room and Tris sends me one more glance before sitting down in Four's lap.

"Fine." I relent. "I won't stop you but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Tris smiles a bit and Zeke whistles. "Wow. I didn't think you'd be able to do it." He admits. "Good job Tris."

I scowl at him but one of the girls; I think she was Lynn, laughs. "Don't get your panties in a twist Caleb. He's just joking around."

I turn my glare to her but she just laughs harder and Christina, Will and Marlene join her. I see Four whisper something in Tris' ear to which she grins and all I want to do is try and fight him again, but that would get me nowhere.

"Susan, truth or dare?" Tris asks.

**A/N- So did this chapter make up for my lameness last chapter? I hope so! And the dare that Al originaly did at the begining, was changed due to request. See ya tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Alright, I'm back! This chapter was originaly in Susan's POV, but I really didn't like it, so I changed it back to Tris. Sorry if you wish you could read Susan's POV, and if yu really want I could post it after this one.**

**I won't own Divergent no matter how much I wish I do. Oh, and I don't own all the truths/dares, but some of them I changed a bit to make a bit more interesting.**

"Susan, truth or dare?" I ask her.

"Um, dare." She says. I wonder how awkward she feels. In Abnegation, I doubt we'd be allowed to do this. First of all, curiosity is selfish, and secondly, doing things for our own amusement is also selfish.

"I dare you to... egg the first person that walks past the doorway." I tell her. Zeke disappears and comes back a minute later holding an egg, which Susan takes before heading to the door.

"Where do you keep getting these items?" Caleb asks Zeke.

"I just do." Zeke tells him dismissively.

Caleb grumbles something about how that's a bad answer. I see Susan swallow hard probably because she sees her target and doesn't want to do this. I watch her pull her arm back so she's ready to throw. After a moment, she throws the egg and dives back inside the room as if she didn't do anything.

We all hear someone let out a scream of frustration and we can all hear her not-so-quiet footsteps as she stomps her way into the room. "WHO THE HELL THROUGH THE FREAKING EGG!" She screams at us and I can't help but flinch.

"Calm down Lauren." Zeke tells her. "She was dared to do it, and it's honestly not as bad as it could have been."

"I. Don't. Care, Zeke!" She yells, punctuating each word. "Because of him," She yells pointing a finger at Peter, "My day has been shit, and- why the hell are almost all of you half naked?" She asks. At least she's not screaming at us anymore. Then a laugh bubbles out from her throat. "Four, who did your makeup, a clown?"

"Actually, I did." Eric says laughing a bit at his handiwork.

Lauren nods. "Well, I was right about the clown part. Good job." I stiffle a laugh, but a couple others, namely Tobias, Zeke and Uriah, aren't so lucky, earning a glare from Eric. Then Lauren's eyes land on Susan. "You were the girl running around screaming about Peter." It's not a question, but she nods anyways. "And you were the one that through the egg?" Again, she nods. She huffs out a breath. "Fine. I can't stay mad at visitors because they'll be gone before I can do sommething." This probably makes Susan immensley happy she won't try to hurt her. Yet.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" Zeke asks, looking hopeful.

"Alright, but if I get hit with another egg, whoever threw it is dead." She says sitting down next to Zeke. He lets out a small breath.

"Okay, so it's my turn. Um, Lynn." Susan start before she's cut off.

"Dare. Always dare." Lynn says confidently.

"Don't be too sure, Lynn." Marlene jokes.

Susan looks like she has no clue what to do and I'm completely caught off gaurd by the words that come out of her mouth. "I dare you to kiss Marlene."

Both Lynn's and Marlene's eyes double in size and they both quickly look at each other and then at Susan and then back at each other. It makes me think that there's more to this story that meets the eye.

"A-alright." Lynn stutters nervously. The two then turn to each other and kiss. It isn't just a quick peck, but it also isn't long and drawn out like Tris and Fours. Either way, it still feels weird since in Abnegation, we don't show affecto watch.

When they pull away, both faces totally red, Lynn quickly chooses, "Uriah. Candor, or Dauntless?"

"Excuse me?" He asks. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yes, Candor, as in those who choose the truth, or Dauntless, those who are brave." Lynn says smiling a small bit and rolling her eyes like that was the most obvious thing ever.

"Alright." Uriah laughs a bit. "Dauntless."

"Do the cinnamon challenge!" Lynn says excitedly.

The cinnamon challenge? Before I get the chance to voice my question, Caleb does it for me. "What is the cinnamon challenge?"

Lynn sighs as Zeke gets up to get whatever is needed for this dare. "The cinnamon challenge is where you have to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon without vomiting or spitting it all out." She explains.

Caleb just scowls. "That's not probable. The chemicals in the cinnamon would dry his mouth out so that-"

"Ugh! Enough! We don't want an entire lecture about a dare." Lynn groans as Zeke comes back with a spoonful of cinnamon and a bucket.

"Good luck." He says as Uriah takes the spoon and takes a deep breath before shoving it into his mouth. It stays there for about 3 seconds before he spews a mouthful of cinnamon out of his mouth and shoves his head into the bucket making gagging sounds as he does this.

All of us burst out laughing and I see how happy Susan is, and I know that she rarly ever has this much fun.

Caleb sighs. "I told you it was improbable."

"Yeah, but it was still funny!" Lauren says while laughing.

"Ugh." Uriah groans. "That didn't go too well." I, along with the others, laugh even harder at this. "Zeke, you know the question."

"Dare." Zeke tells him laughing.

"Stand on your head for the next 5 rounds." Uriah says; voice echoing slightly from inside the bucket.

Zeke shrugs. "Sure." Is all he says before he stands up, bends down with his head on the ground and his hands on either side to steady himself while his face still, well, faces us. "Hmm... Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to... eat a bowl of ketchup."

Uriah gets up from his bucket and, presumably, goes to get a bowl of ketchup.

"Alright." Will says. Uriah comes back and gives Will the bowl and a spoon, and Will gets down to eating. When he's halfway through he starts looking sick of ketchup. "Hey, Uriah, I may need to borrow your bucket soon." We laugh a bit, but it was obvious that he was being serious.

After about another 5 minutes, Will finally finishes the bowl of ketchup and grabs the bucket from Uriah. Christina squirms away a bit, which makes Will chuckle. "So you can puke on me, but it can't be the other way around?" Christina scrunches her nose up and shakes her head which makes Will laugh again. "Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Al says calmly.

"I dare you to... kiss Tris." He says and I stare at Will. "On the lips!" He adds.

Al goes beet red and looks from me, to his pants, to Tobias and then back to his pants. He sighs and gets up. He walks over to my spot on Tobias' lap, and I feel his arms squeeze tighter around my waist as Al leans down and kisses me quickly before almost sprinting back to his seat. I kind of feel bad for him, since now Tobias is sure to pissed off at him. "I'll deal with him later." Tobias whispers in my ear through clenched teeth, repeating his earlier sentiment about Al.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Al asks quickly.

Caleb shrugs from beside me. "Truth."

"Is the fact that most people in this room are half naked turning you on?" Al asks.

Everyone in the room except for Caleb laughs at the question and Zeke's face flushes, but I'm not sure if it's from the question, or from being on his head for so long.

I look at Caleb and see that his face is flushing with embarrassment and I have to stifle a laugh. I realize that Will has him trapped. If Caleb answers, then we know his answer. But if he refuses and takes his pants off, than we also know the answer. I think Caleb realizes this too because he quickly answers, "Yes." Before he barrels on. "Four! Truth or dare?"

Everyone laughs at his reaction but Zeke ends up groaning as he does.

"Truth." Four says laughing even harder when he sees the look on Caleb's face. I'm afraid that they'll get into another fight, and that wouldn't be too good.

Then Will leans in to Caleb and says so quietly that no one can hear, except maybe Susan because she's right beside them.

Caleb nods once and then thinks about what he wants to know about Four. "Umm... what faction were you from?"

At that Four stops laughing. He looks at Caleb coldly and says. "Faction Before Blood. I chose Dauntless, where I came from doesn't matter."

"Well it does to me since I asked the question. Now, unless you want to be stuck naked, you have to answer it."Caleb tells him.

Four continues to glare at him for awhile before saying, "Candor."

I have to bite my tongue not to comment. Not on the fact that it's not true, but because I find it funny that he chose the truth faction to lie about. I leave it be for now as Caleb seems content with his answer. "Alright then."

"Lauren, truth or dare?" Four asks.

**A/N- Ok, so if you want to read this happen in Susan's POV, then tell me, and I'll post it, probably today after I edit a few things.**


	18. Susan's POV of chapter 17

**A/N- Ok, so because I was asked, this is last chapter in Susan's POV. I'm warning you though, it isn't very good. Next chapter is also going to be posted today.**

"Susan, truth or dare?" Bea-Tris asks me.

"Um, dare." In Abnegation, I doubt we'd be allowed to do this. First of all, curiosity is selfish, and secondly, doing things for our own amusement is also selfish. Well I guess this is why I wasn't _just _meant for Abnegation. I only really stayed because it would have been strange if I transferred, and I thought Tris, Caleb and Robert would stay too. I was wrong.

"I dare you to... egg the first person that walks past the doorway." She tells me. The older boy, Zeke, goes and comes back a minute later holding an egg. I take it and go to stand by the door.

"Where do you keep getting these items?" Caleb asks.

"I just do." Zeke tells him dismissively.

I think Caleb grumbles something, probably about how that's a bad answer, but I'm too focused on my target. I swallow hard because I recognize her, and I don't think she really likes me after what I did. Instead, I swallow down the fear of her hurting me as I pull my arm back so I'm ready to throw. Once she comes within range, I throw the egg and just catch a glimpse of it as it cracks on top of her head as I dive back inside the room as if I didn't do anything.

We all hear her let out a scream of frustration and we can all hear her not-so-quiet footsteps as she stomps her way into the room. "WHO THE HELL THROUGH THE FREAKING EGG!" She screams at us and I can't help but flinch.

"Calm down Lauren." Zeke tells her. "She was dared to do it, and it's honestly not as bad as it could have been."

"I. Don't. Care. Zeke!" She yells, punctuating each word. "Because of him," She yells pointing a finger at Peter, "My day has been shit, and- why the hell are almost all of you half naked?" She asks. At least she's not screaming at me. Directly or indirectly, it still sucks. Then a laugh bubbles out from her throat. "Four, who did your makeup, a clown?"

"Actually, I did." Eric says laughing a bit at his handiwork.

Lauren nods. "Good job." Then her eyes land on me. "You were the girl running around screaming about Peter." It's not a question, but I nod anyways. "And you were the one that through the egg?" Again, I nod.

"Do you want to play?" Zeke asks, looking hopeful.

"Alright, but if I get hit with another egg, whoever threw it is dead." She says sitting down next to Zeke. He lets out a small breath.

"Okay, so it's my turn. Um, Lynn." I start before she cuts me off.

"Dare. Always dare." Lynn says confidently.

"Don't be too sure, Lynn." Marlene jokes.

I honestly have no clue what to make Lynn do, so I just let the first words that come to mind come out. "I dare you to kiss Marlene." I blurt out.

Both Lynn's and Marlene's eyes double in size and they both quickly look at each other and then at me and then back at each other. It makes me think that there's more to this story that meets the eye.

"A-alright." Lynn stutters nervously. The two then turn to each other and kiss. It isn't just a quick peck, but it also isn't long and drawn out like Tris and Fours. Either way, it still feels weird since in Abnegation, we didn't show affection.

When they pull away, both faces totally red, Lynn quickly chooses, "Uriah. Candor, or Dauntless?"

"Excuse me?" He asks. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yes, Candor, as in those who choose the truth, or Dauntless, those who are brave." Lynn says smiling a small bit and rolling her eyes like that was the most obvious thing ever.

"Alright." Uriah laughs a bit. "Dauntless."

"Do the cinnamon challenge!" Lynn says excitedly.

The cinnamon challenge? Before I get the chance to voice my question, Caleb does it for me. "What the cinnamon challenge?"

Lynn sighs as Zeke gets up to get whatever is needed for this dare. "The cinnamon challenge is where you have to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon without vomiting or spitting it all out." She explains.

Caleb just scowls. "That's not probable. The chemicals in the cinnamon would dry his mouth out so that-"

"Ugh! Enough! We don't want an entire lecture about a dare." Lynn groans as Zeke comes back with a spoonful of cinnamon and a bucket.

"Good luck." He says as Uriah takes the spoon and takes a deep breath before shoving it into his mouth. It stays there for about 3 seconds before he spews a mouthful of cinnamon out of his mouth and shoves his head into the bucket making gagging sounds as he does this.

All of us burst out laughing and I relish the feeling because once I'm back in Abnegation, there's no way I'll be allowed to.

Caleb sighs. "I told you it was improbable."

"Yeah, but it was still funny!" Lauren says while laughing.

"Ugh." Uriah groans. "That didn't go too well." I, along with the others, laugh even harder at this. "Zeke, you know the question."

"Dare." Zeke tells him laughing.

"Stand on your head for the next 5 rounds." Uriah says; voice echoing slightly from inside the bucket.

Zeke shrugs. "Sure." Is all he says before he stands up, bends down with his head on the ground and his hands on either side to steady himself while his face still, well, faces us. "Hmm... Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to... eat a bowl of ketchup."

Uriah gets up from his bucket and, presumably, goes to get a bowl of ketchup.

"Alright." Will says. Uriah comes back and gives Will the bowl and a spoon, and Will gets down to eating. When he's halfway through he starts looking sick of ketchup. "Hey, Uriah, I may need to borrow your bucket soon." We laugh a bit, but it was obvious that he was being serious.

After about another 5 minutes, Will finally finishes the bowl of ketchup and grabs the bucket from Uriah. Christina squirms away a bit, which make Will chuckle. "So you can puke on me, but it can't be the other way around?" Christina scrunches her nose up and shakes her head which makes Will laugh again. "Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Al says. I like him, he seems too nice to be Dauntless.

"I dare you to... kiss Tris." He says and everyone in the room turns to stare at him. I don't think that's a good idea, escpecialy because of Four. "On the lips!" He adds.

Al goes really red and looks around, but he seems to keep going to his pants; probably deciding whethter or not he should take them off. He seems to make up his mind because he sighs, hurries over to Tris, kisses her quickly and then almost sprints back to his spot. He's actually pretty brave to risk having Four hurt him.

"Caleb, truth or dare?" Al asks trying to gey everyone t stop loking at him.

Caleb shrugs from beside me. "Truth."

"Is the fact that most people in this room are half naked turning you on?" Al asks.

Everyone in the room except for Caleb laughs at the question and Zeke's face flushes, but I'm not sure if it's from the question, or from being on his head for so long.

I look at Caleb and see that his face is flushing with embarrassment and I have to stifle a laugh. I realize that Will has him trapped. If Caleb answers, then we know his answer. But if he refuses and takes his pants off, than we also know the answer. I think Caleb realizes this too because he quickly answers, "Yes." Before he barrels on. "Four! Truth or dare?"

Everyone laughs at his reaction but Zeke ends up groaning as he does.

"Truth." Four says laughing even harder when he sees the look on Caleb's face. I'm afraid that they'll get into another fight, and that wouldn't be too good.

Then Will leans in to Caleb and says so quietly that I can only hear because I'm sitting _right _next to Caleb and I'm sure Will didn't mean for me to hear him say, "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

Caleb nods once and then thinks about what he wants to know about Four. "Umm... what faction were you from?"

At that Four stops laughing. He looks at Caleb coldly and says. "Faction Before Blood. I chose Dauntless, where I came from doesn't matter."

"Well it does to me since I asked the question. Now, unless you want to be stuck naked, you have to answer it."Caleb tells him.

Four continues to glare at him for awhile before saying, "Candor."

I'm not sure why, but I automatically think he's lying. I don't know what would give me that impression, maybe it's because when I walked into the room, he looked familiar. It might have been because I saw him at the choosing ceremony, but it could've been something else. I leave it be for now as Caleb seems content with his answer. "Alright then."

"Lauren, truth or dare?" Four asks.

**A/N- Susan is Divergent!? I don't know if I'd really consider this likely, but I noticed that she would not act **_**anything **_**like she has been if she wasn't. I really didn't know **_**how **_**to have her act though, so there she is, hope she's okay. I'll be posting the next chapter momentarily.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N- So here's the real chapter 18. This is, unfortunately, the second last chapter :( But, I take requests if any of you have ideas for more one-shots. I already have 2 for Divergent and 3 for The Hunger Games, and I have an idea for a new Divergent one. SEND IDEAS!**

**Tris POV!**

"Lauren, truth or dare?" Tobias asks her.

"Dare." She says confidently. "It isn't much of a question." She adds quietly.

"We've all said that Lauren." Lynn tells her. Lauren just shrugs.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with Peter." Tobias tells her tightening his hold around my waist.

Peter's eyes double in size and Lauren glares at him hard before standing up and exiting the room. She pokes her head in a second later looking at Peter. "Are you coming or what?"

Peter gets up and follows her out. When they're both out of earshot, Zeke turns to Tobias. "What did you do? The poor kid is now dead because of you." He shakes his head at him.

Tobias smirks. "You don't know that for sure. The guy deserves a _chance_."

"A chance to be beaten up?" Christina asks. "Yes. Yes he does."

I roll my eyes at her and cuddle more into Tobias, earning a death glare from my brother.

"Man, Caleb, you need to calm down." Lynn says in response to Caleb's glare. "What, do they not show affection in Erudite?"

He turns his glare to her. "No one in Erudite is my little sister and a guy who I hate."

"Yeah, you don't actually know me, so why do you hate me so much?" Tobias asks. It's a fair question, but I can't help but think he's intentionally provoking him.

"For one, you're two years older than her. Secondly, you were her instructor if I've heard right," Christina nods, as if to _help _Caleb think of reasons to hate my boyfriend. "And I'm pretty sure that student/teacher relationships aren't considered appropriate. Thirdly, you just don't seem like a very good guy." I'm not sure if Tobias can, but I can certainly hear the added part of that last reason, _'you just don't seem like a very good guy. You _are _Dauntless after all.' _"Oh, and you refused to tell me your real name."

Tobias lets out a humorous laugh. "First off, yes, I'm two years older, but it could be way worse. Secondly, I may have been her instructor before, but I'm not anymore. Next, you don't actually know me, so why do I seem like a bad guy? Just because we're Dauntless doesn't mean we're horrible people." So he _did _catch it. "And finally, _no one _calls me by my real name; I'm just Four to them. In fact, no one but Tris knows my real name. That's it."

After Tobias' comebacks, him and Caleb just glare at each other, waging a silent battle through their eyes. I look up at Tobias and then lock eyes with Susan, willing her to help calm Caleb down. She seems to understand because she starts whispering things to Caleb but he's not paying attention. I look to Christina hoping that she'll know what to do, but she looks just as confused. And... apprehensive? Well, we don't want another fight to break out.

Marlene elbows Lynn. "Nice going Lynn. You've started a war."

Eric watches Tobias intently; I bet he's _hoping _Tobias starts a fight. Luckily he isn't provoking them. Yet.

Even luckier, Peter and Lauren choose this moment to walk back in. They take a look at all of our, except Eric's, apprehensive faces. Then Peter whistles seeing the war going on between the two. "And the fighting continues."

"Hey! Four!" Lauren says getting his attention away from Caleb. "Good. Now, uh, Zeke! Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm... truth." He says after a moment of consideration.

"Alright, if you could be invisible for a whole day, what would you do?" Lauren asks. I have a feeling I know what direction this answer is going to go in.

"Hmmm... when would this day be?" Zeke asks thinking about his answer.

"Whenever." Lauren answers with a shrug.

"Alright." Zeke says rubbing his hands together. "First, I would scare the crap out of the initiates in their dormitory. _Then, _I'd do some serious, uh, _spying_." When he says 'spying' I have the urge to ask _where_ exactly he'd be spying but I don't need to.

"PERV!" Christina shouts again. "First you ask me what colour my _underwear _is, and then _this_! You are seriously weird."

Al snorts. "You can say that again."

"Yep. My big brother is a big freak." Uriah says throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders.

I look up to Tobias to see his reaction, but he and Caleb are still in the middle of a glaring contest. Again.

"Just ignore them for now." Will says. "Maybe they'll get over it eventually,"

I shrug and sigh, sending looks at Caleb and Tobias before focusing back on Zeke. "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say.

"I dare you to tell us what Four's real name is since you're the only one he's told it to."

I don't even think. I just take my pants off and sit back down on Tobias' lap. "My lips are sealed." I say which earns me an appreciative kiss from Tobias. It may also be because both of us are only in our under-clothes. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to... where one of Christina's bra's." I laugh at the idea that comes outof my mouth, and then harder at the mental picture. I don't think that it's actually possible to laugh harder, but then I'm proven wrong when I see the look on Cristina's face. Luckily, I'm not the only one laughing like an idiot. The whole circle is too. Except Caleb and Tobias though.

"Sooo...?" Will asks grinning at Christina.

"So, wha- NO! You're seriously going to go through with that?" Christina looks panicked at Will.

He nods still grinning. "I think it would look good."

She glares at him and gets up and leaves. She comes back a minute later with another black bra and gives it to Will. He puts it on, and I'm again surprised by how hard I can laugh.

"Hey Will," That makes me stop. "Can you pick me next? I pick truth."

"Um, alright Caleb. What's the last lie you told?" Will asks surprised.

"That those reasons I gave for why I hate Four were the only reasons." He says still looking at Tobias. "Now, Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tobias says calmly.

Caleb's next words make my blood freeze and all the blood drain from my face. "I dare you to never date my sister again."

**A/N- DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUN! So I know that this is supposed to be funny, but like I said, I got this idea in a couple dares I've gotten with the same basic idea. I hope that it was kind of funny between the guys fighting. Last chapter will be up tomorrow and remember to send me some ideas!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N- So this is, unfortunately, the **_**last **_**chapter D: You know what they say though, 'All good things come to an end'. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and it's in Four's POV.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

Now I hate Caleb even more with this latest dare. I tighten my hold on Tris' waist. "Look Caleb. I get that you don't like me, but seriously? _That's _your solution? First of all, this is a game that if I wanted I could quit and leave right now. Secondly, you have no way to make sure that I actually don't ever date Tris again." Then I think of something that makes me smirk. "Also, I'm currently dating Tris and you just said not to date her _again_. So as long as we don't breakup, we're fine."

I watch as Caleb's face turns several shades of red and at one point his face turns a dark shade of red with a slight purple tint like he's holding his breath. He opens his mouth like he's about to start screaming at me but closes it. He repeats the process a couple of times before turning to Tris. "Goodbye Beatrice." And with that he gets up and leaves. And now I'm just realizing that Tris is in just her underwear and bra.

Zeke whistles. "I actually thought that he was going to explode at you. Good job Four."

I snort. "Yeah. Do you guys want to keep playing?" My question is met with nods and yes' so I turn to Peter. "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says smirking.

"Okay, I dare you to tell us what happened between you and Lauren."

Peter's eyes grow even bigger than they have all day and he looks over at Lauren who looks the same. "Don't _I_ have a say in that dare?" She asks.

"No, that's why I chose Peter since he's in his boxers," I say. "Oh, and by the way, he's in his boxers because he refused to do any dares involving you."

Peter gives me a wtf look, but takes a deep breath and answers me. "We made out." He says simply.

"Are you _sure _that's all you guys did?" Lynn asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Lauren's hair looks like it went through a lot more then a make-out session." Marlene adds in a sing-song voice.

Lauren glares at the two and punches the nearest person in the shoulder which happens to be Uriah.

"OW! What did I do?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"We only made out." Peter says sternly. Or, it'd be considered sternly if he weren't so red. "Anyways, Christina, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She says. For once, she doesn't look super excited to be chosen.

"Alright, well I overheard you and Tris talking after the fear simulations and I want to know, why are you afraid of moths?"

"TRIS!" Christina yells looking at Tris. Tris cuddles into my side more so that Christina can't get her. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

"I didn't!" Tris says. "He said he overheard us. Not that I told him!"

Will loops his arm around Christina's waist to stop her from tackling either Peter or Tris. Which, I'm not sure. "Calm down, Tris didn't do anything."

"Humph. Fine, I'll tell you. When I was 5, I was really small, and I was outside when this huge moth landed on my nose."

"Moths don't get _huge_." Al says laughing a bit.

"I'm not done, and if you listened, you'd know _why _it was huge." Christina says glaring at Al. "So anyways, it landed on my nose and I walked back to my house and it stayed there. Then, when I was about to try to flick it off, it- ugh!" Christina shivers. "It laid eggs on my nose."

"Well, that's fear-worthy." I say. "But so is seeing Will in a bra." I add smirking.

"Well I think it looks good on him." Christina says laughing. "Now, Eric, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Of course.

"I dare you to... stand still while a blindfolded Four throws knives at your head." Christina says. So I guess she's trying to get Eric to do everything he made the initiates do. That's going to cause some serious problems for her.

Eric just stares blankly at her. "What? Tris did it." Christina says smirking.

"Yeah, but Four wasn't blindfolded and I doubt he would want to severely injure her." Eric says taking his jeans off.

"Coward." I hear someone, probably Al or Zeke, mumble.

"Four, truth or dare?" Of course me.

"Dare." I say hesitating just a bit. This could be bad.

"I dare you to tell us where you're _really _from because I can remember and it wasn't Candor." Eric says grinning.

Shit. I knew this would be bad. I take a deep breath and bury my face in Tris' neck before saying loud enough for everyone to hear: "Abnegation."

The room lets out a collective gasp and I groan into Tris' neck.

Susan speaks up first. "Wait, so that makes you Marcus' son."

"Yes, now I'd really rather not talk about it, unless any of you want me to blindly throw knives at your head." I threaten. No one says anything else. "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"I'm in the truth-y mood." He says.

"Alright, if you could have anyone in this room be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?" I ask.

"Well, I'd make them tend to all of my needs and embarrass themselves for my entertainment." Yep, that's Zeke. It has to be for his entertainment. "And for whom... well it would be either Eric or Uriah. Speaking of Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm in a dare-y mood." He answers mocking his brother. I decide that I can come out from hiding now so I look up at Zeke waiting for what he's going to make his brother do.

"I dare you to run down the hallway and back yelling 'I am women. Hear me roar'." Zeke says with a smile on his face.

Uriah glares at him but it quickly turns into a grin before he gets up and starts running down the hallway. "I AM WOMEN! HEAR ME ROAR! I AM WOMEN! HEAR ME ROAR!" And then he's back in the room full of us laughing our asses off.

I notice that a couple people walk by the door and look sadly at Uriah. I bet they think he's insane. I wouldn't blame them.

"Susie!" Uriah calls to Susan, earning a glare at the nickname. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, but please don't call me that." She says politely.

"Well Susie, do you sing in the shower?" What? Just- What?

"Excuse me?" Susan asks laughing. Probably at the stupidity of the question.

"I asked, 'Do you sing in the shower?'" Uriah repeats.

"What the hell?" Lynn asks.

"Uhh, no." Susan says.

"Are you sure?" Uriah asks.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

Susan just decides to stop answering and just glares at him. Smart.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You don't sing in the shower."

"Yeah, uh what was with that question anyways, Uri?" Marlene asks.

He shrugs. "I just wanted to know."

"Okay, then."

"Oh! I have to go!" Susan says seeing the clock. "It was nice meeting all of you and it was nice to see you Tris!" She says making sure she has all her clothes on before waving to us and walking out the door.

"Yeah, I think that's it. It's getting kind of late for me to still be talking to you people." Eric says as he walks out.

"For once, I have to agree with him. Later losers." Peter calls walking away too.

Lauren, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah and Zeke all share a look before getting up to leave. "We're going to the bar. Night!"

"I guess that we're done too then." Christina says looking disappointed that it's over.

"Yeah, it was fun though." Tris says grabbing her clothing and standing up.

I do the same and soon we're all dressed and going separate ways. I can honestly say that it was more fun than I thought it would be.

**A/N- THE END! Alright so I hope you guys liked my story. I'm up for suggestions for other stories if you guys want me to write more, but I'm currently working on another so I won't update super quickly. I love all of you who alerted and favourited not only this story, but also me after reading this. I also love all of you who reviewed and all of you who read this. And because I like your feedback, tell me what your favourite part was! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO HAVE EVER READ THIS STORY, EVEN THE HATERS BECAUSE YOU TOOK YOUR TIME TO READ IT AND **_**THEN **_**HATE IT. SO AGAIN, LOVE YA AND BYE-BYE!**


End file.
